


Nice Day For a White Wedding

by lallyloo



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2012-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-30 07:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lallyloo/pseuds/lallyloo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hikaru always dreamed of being the hero groom who rescues the damsel in the white wedding dress.  As he grows older, and meets Pavel, his dreams change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice Day For a White Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to livejournal in March 2010.

When he's 5 years old, Hikaru Sulu's favorite game is “Let's Get Married.”  
He's always the groom of course, and whichever neighborhood kid is currently around is the bride. Sometimes it's the kid from next door, sometimes it's one of his sisters. Girl or boy, it doesn't matter. All that matters is that someone is wrapped in a white sheet, lying across the sidewalk –tied to the train tracks– waiting for Hikaru to rescue them.  
And he does, every time.

*

As a teenager Hikaru steals his mom's chivalry novels. The covers show men with rippling muscles, women draped over them, their long hair blowing in the wind. The words inside telling tales of cowboys or knights, heroes with guns or swords or sometimes just the sheer power of their fists, fighting the bad guys, and rescuing the damsels in distress.  
He keeps his favorites, now worn and falling apart, in a shoe box in a dusty back corner under his bed.

*

When Hikaru comes to realize he likes boys the idea of a damsel in a white wedding dress is the last thing on his mind.  
It isn't until a few months later, while watching an old movie with his sisters, that he thinks of it again. The bride on the screen looks radiant, the dress blinding in its whiteness, and his oldest sister comments that he'll never get to rescue the damsel in the wedding dress from the train tracks.  
Hikaru laughs it off, it's silly and childish, and he doesn't want that anyway. The white dress isn't important. Not really.  
He just wants someone to rescue.

*

Pavel Chekov breaks him of that idea on the first day they meet.  
Hikaru is falling from the sky, and Pavel sits at the controls in the transporter room and saves him.  
Hikaru is the damsel, and Pavel his knight in shining armor. Or command gold.

*

It doesn't taken him long to fall for Pavel. A matter of weeks. Or maybe only days.  
But it takes him months to make the first move. He shows up at Pavel's door on the morning of the ensign's eighteenth birthday, roses in hand, and an invitation to dinner that night. Chivalrous as always.  
Of course Pavel says yes.  
They eat in the mess hall, as they do every night, but this time Hikaru holds Pavel's hand under the table.

*

It's at least another month before they have sex.  
Despite Pavel's pleading, Hikaru wants to wait for shore leave.  
He books a cabin for them on Straythos IV, and arranges to have it filled with candles and roses. It's old-fashioned and over the top, but Pavel doesn't mind.   
In the end, they're too focused on each other to light the candles or even glance at the roses.  
They spend the entire week in bed, drunk on wine and vodka, laughing, cuddling, and fucking.

*

Hikaru concocts elaborate plans for a proposal.  
Maybe just the two of them on an empty bridge, maybe in the transporter room where Pavel saved his life, or maybe at that table in the mess where they'd shared their first date more than a year before.  
In the end he proposes in bed, in the early morning hours, both of them sleep-tousled and clingy. Hikaru too overcome in the moment to withhold the secret any longer.  
Pavel says yes.

*

The wedding is beautiful.  
It's on a beach on Straythos IV, near the cabin were they spent that first shore leave together.  
Their friends and shipmates are there. Their parents too. Mr. & Mrs. Sulu smile proudly, while Pavel's mom sniffles that her only baby is all grown up, and his dad shakes hands and gives everyone a hearty clap on the back.  
They wear matching black suits, and Hikaru's lapel holds a Felaran Rose.  
He doesn't think about the white dress.  
He only thinks of Pavel.

*

When they finally make it to their cabin, Pavel lets Hikaru carry him over the threshold.  
It's late and they're tired, so the sex is slow and quiet and close.  
Hikaru moans Pavel's name as he comes, and they fall asleep in each other's arms.

*

“Tell me again why we couldn't just shower together?”

Hikaru's voice is muffled as he towels his hair. He's shirtless, clad only in sweatpants. His bare feet pad across the hardwood floor as he makes his way to the bathroom door again. He can hear Pavel moving around inside.

“Pavel?”

There's a soft laugh from behind the door.

“Be patient, Hikaru.”

 

It's the second night of their honeymoon. They spent the day at the beach, swimming, lounging on the sand, and napping in the shade. After a quick dinner, Pavel had rushed Hikaru in and out of the shower, before locking himself in the bathroom alone.

 

Hikaru sighs to himself, pacing around the cabin before finally taking a seat at the edge of the bed. He glances down at his sun-tanned skin, running his fingers down his arms.

Finally there's silence in the bathroom and Hikaru glances at the door expectantly.

Pavel's voice echoes through the door. “Close your eyes.”

Hikaru stands up and takes a few steps until he's standing in the center of the room. He closes his eyes, facing the door.

“Okay.”

“Are they really closed Hikaru? Promise me.”

Hikaru grins. “Yes, Pavel they're closed. I promise.”

There's a click as the door unlocks, and a creak as it opens.

“Come closer, but do not open your eyes.”

Hikaru takes a few steps forward, his eyes still clamped shut, and his right hand reaches out slightly.

“Now, Hikaru, open them.”

Hikaru blinks quickly, willing his eyes to focus.

Pavel is standing before him in a bright white dress. The top is tight, strapless satin. The bottom puffs out with layers of crinoline and tulle. It's short, and Hikaru is sure it must barely cover Pavel's backside. He glances down to see a lacy garter clinging tightly to Pavel's skinny thigh.

“Pavel..” Hikaru whispers, his eyes widening. “What is this?”

Pavel glances down at the floor, avoiding eye contact. His cheeks are bright red.

“I talked to your sisters. They suggested this for you. A surprise.”

Hikaru laughs and steps closer, reaching for Pavel's wrist.

“They told you to wear a white dress for me?”

Pavel frowns. “You don't like it?”

“Pavel, no, I fucking love it. I just don't understand.”

Pavel glances up, his eyes half hidden under a mop of curls. He blinks at Hikaru, his lashes fluttering.

“I am your damsel.”

Hikaru moans as he moves forward suddenly, lifting Pavel into his arms and carrying him to the bed.

Pavel laughs. “Be gentle with me Mister Sulu.”

Hikaru sets Pavel down gently, and crawls onto the bed with him.

“Pasha..” he whispers as his hand moves to Pavel's chest, hovering over the dress, and traces down over Pavel's stomach.

“Kiss me.” Pavel says softly, looking at Hikaru through dark lashes.

Hikaru presses himself against Pavel's side, and brings their mouths together. As they kiss, he moves his hand down slowly, over the smooth satin. He can feel Pavel's nipples through the material, and gives one a gentle rub through the fabric.

“Oh Hikaru..” Pavel moans, arching his back.

Hikaru smiles. He knows Pavel is playing it up for him. He moves his hand to the other nipple for a second, before pulling himself up and kneeling between Pavel's legs.

“I want to look at you.”

He starts at Pavel's face, running a hand through his curls and down along his cheek. He grips Pavel's chin for a second, and kisses him gently.

“Beautiful..” he says as his hand moves down Pavel's neck, and gently glides over his shoulder.

Pavel smiles to himself, watching Hikaru.

Hikaru hands trace down Pavel's sides, moving smoothly over the satiny fabric. As he reaches the layers of tulle, he gives them a gentle pat and watches them spring back at him.

Pavel's knees are bent, and Hikaru grasps them for a moment, before sliding his hands down Pavel's thighs. His fingers pause on Pavel's right leg, and he gives the garter a snap.

He glances up at Pavel for a moment, giving him a wink, before he slides his hands further down into the layers of tulle. He lifts each one slowly, teasingly.

When he finally catches a glimpse of something besides white tulle, he realizes Pavel is wearing his usual black briefs. Hikaru laughs and he can feel Pavel tense.

“I thought I remembered every detail, Hikaru. Apparently I forgot one.”

Hikaru shakes his head and grins. “No, it's okay. I love it.”

He reaches down to run his hand over the familiar briefs. Pavel is already hard, his length pressing against the material. Hikaru grasps him through the fabric, stroking him, and absentmindedly reaches down and palms his own erection through his pants.

Pavel extends his hand towards Hikaru, attempting to get his attention.

“Would you like to undo my dress, Mister Sulu?”

Hikaru groans deep in his throat as he lurches towards Pavel, capturing his mouth. As they kiss, Hikaru reaches under Pavel in an attempt to undo the dress. Pavel arches his back, giving Hikaru's fingers better access, and Hikaru slowly lowers the zipper.

He sits back on his knees, and brings his fingertips up to the top of the dress. Pavel arches again as Hikaru pulls the material down, revealing two pert pink nipples. He leans forward, taking one in his mouth, tonguing it, and rubs the other one between his fingers.

Pavel's fingers are soon entwined in Hikaru's hair, and Hikaru's hands are lost amongst layers of tulle, searching for skin again. When he finally locates the briefs, he pulls them down and off Pavel's body, aching for skin on skin.

He pulls the tie on his sweatpants and yanks the front down, pressing himself against Pavel.

He doesn't know what he wants, he only knows there's suddenly too much white, and too much scratchy tulle between them. Pavel grasps Hikaru's shoulders and pulls him close suddenly, giving him no chance to finish pulling off the dress.

“Mister Sulu..” Pavel whispers against his ear, as he thrusts his hips up.

“Pasha.. Pasha..” Hikaru whispers back, his hands grasping at Pavel's face.

Everything is suddenly rushed and breathless, Pavel thrusting up against him, and Hikaru pressing down to meet Pavel, skin on skin. They rut together, hands in each other's hair, mouths close, kissing and breathing and whispering. The dress is crumpled and the tulle moves loudly between them.

When they come Hikaru is still whispering in Pavel's ear, panting his name.

They're still for a moment before Hikaru feels Pavel tense and glance down between them.

“We ruined the dress, Hikaru.”

Hikaru laughs. “I don't care.”

Pavel glances up at him. “You don't?”

Hikaru shakes his head, rising to his knees.

“I never really wanted the dress, Pavel.. It was just a game from when I was a kid.”

Pavel frowns. “Nice time to tell me Hikaru. Now I feel stupid.”

“ _Don't._ I love that you did this for me. And to be honest, it was pretty fucking hot.”

He leans down to kiss Pavel before continuing.

“It's just... I don't need all that. I was just as happy to see your cute underwear. It's corny, but.. I really just need _you_ Pavel.”

Pavel laughs. “It _is_ corny, but you are always this way. It is one reason why I love you.”

Hikaru grins and stands up on the bed. Pavel watches him as he kicks off his pants, and then reaches to pull the crumpled dress down and off Pavel's body. Unceremoniously, he dumps it onto the floor.

When he's pressed against Pavel's side again, his head resting on Pavel's chest, he lets out a soft sigh.

Pavel kisses the top of his head and then reaches down to remove the garter from his leg. Hikaru puts a hand up to stop him. “What're you doing?”

“Taking this off.. I thought the dress game was over, Hikaru.”

Hikaru looks up at him with a smile.

“It is. But that can stay.”


End file.
